I Hope You Suffer
by Sano99
Summary: An evil plot in unfolding right infront of Kurama's eyes. A dark figure looms in the night. His friends will be the ones to suffer. Please R&R Currently being revised and hopefully updated.
1. In the Dark

Kurama's Suffering

A.N. This idea is very weird. Maybe I'm the only one that thinks that but still. I have been juggling the idea of actually posting it for a long time but now I finally am. I also would have updated it earlier if I hadn't been grounded. Please keep on mind that this fic is rated R. This will be for language, violence, and other things... cough cough

I thought of the first chapter while watching Law and Order SVU. That might give you a clue of what is going to happen. Anyhow I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any thing related. I hate disclaimers... If you actually thought that I was the dude that wrote Yu Yu Hakusho you are dead wrong and I suggest that you seek professional help.

Chapter 1: In the Dark

Botan walked down the street to Shizuru's house. One arriving at the door she knock and soon Shizuru answered.

"Hey Botan! What's up?" she said cheerfully.

Botan was staring at the ground. Soon Shizuru became rather concerned. "Hey Botan, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" Botan asked softly.

"Sure," Shizuru said stepping out of the way so Botan could enter.

They walked into the kitchen where Shizuru sat down followed by Botan. Shizuru leaned back and opened the refrigerator. "You want a drink?" she said pulling out a beer for herself.

"Yes," Botan said. Shizuru got out another and slid it across the table to Botan.

"So, how about telling me what's wrong?"

Botan didn't answer. She just opened the beer and took a long swig from it.

"Is it work?" Shizuru asked. Botan shook her head. "Is it Yusuke? Is he being an ass again?"

"Yusuke's always an ass. No," Botan answered finishing off her beer. "Another?"

"Sure," Shizuru said handing her another beer. "Is it Kurama?" she asked.

"Kurama..." Botan said menacingly.

"What'd he do now? I thought you guys had really hit it off."

"It's just that I thought Kurama would be the perfect guy to go out with but as it turns out he's just like any other guy. He's a total ass!" Botan said taking a big gulp of beer.

"I'm sure he really doesn't mean to be an ass. Kurama probably feels really bad about this. You should talk to him tomorrow and try to work things out."

"Yah, I suppose," Botan said finishing another beer.

"Anyways while you're here why don't we watch a movie or something?" Shizuru suggested.

A small smile crept across Botan's face, "Sure."

A couple hours and a couple beers later

"That was a really good movie!" Botan said her speak slightly slurred from how many beers she had, "But I'd better get going."

"Yah it's getting kind of late," Shizuru said glancing at her watch. "You seem kind of drunk. What say you let me drive you home."

"Sure!" Botan said running outside.

Shizuru grabbed her keys and followed. Botan hopped in the passenger seat of Shizuru's car. Shizuru started the engine and they raced down the road soon arriving at Botan's Earthen home.

"Thanks for the ride and thanks for listening," Botan said as she climbed out of the car.

"Anytime," Shizuru said them she drove off.

Botan walked to her front door and fumbled with the key. She soon got the door open and walked close to the wall trying to find the light switch. Upon finding it she flipped it on. The lights didn't turn on.

"Damn bulbs," she muttered and continued to feel across the wall till she found her bedroom. The light switch in there didn't work either.

"Damn it," Botan whined, "Must have blown a fuse."

She noticed in the room there was quite a draft. Glancing to her right she saw that her window was open allowing wind to come in the room. She shut the window.

Suddenly she felt a presence in the room with her. A foreboding energy was all around the room. She stepped back from the window her heart racing.

She felt someone's hands touch the sides of her neck. She opened her mouth to scream put on of the hands clasped over it.

She couldn't see the person standing in front of her for it was too dark. All of the sudden she felt someone's lips against hers. She pushed the figure away from her.

"What's the matter Botan?" the man said, "Are you afraid?"

"No," Botan said.

"You're lying. I can hear your heart racing," the man said. He grabbed her by her wrists. Botan tried to struggle but couldn't.

"What do you want?" she asked frightfully.

"Revenge," the man whispered.

"Revenge?" Botan asked stupidly.

Again the man pressed his lips against her but this time he did so more forcefully. Botan's arms flailed wildly but she couldn't move. He pushed her on top of her bed and got on top of her.

Botan began to cry as she tried desperately to get the man off of her.

He took one hand from her wrist and began to unbutton her shirt. With her free hand Botan slapped him across the face.

She saw a bright flash of light as the man's eyes flashed red. Botan felt his hand come forward and swipe her across the neck.

Botan felt blood begin to pour out of the wound. She gagged and began to cough up blood.

"Some... one... help... me," she gasped.

The man put his hand over her mouth. "No one can save you now."

A.N. That's where I'm going to end this for now. I know it's kind of a short chapter but whatever. I'm looking forward to reviews and what you think of the story. I will try and update soon.

-Sano99


	2. It was

Kurama's Suffering

A.N. Thank you for the nice reviews! I am very glad that I have you guys interested in my story. Questions are good.

I hate editing. It is the devil. If I here Yusuke say "darn" one more time I will scream. If you have not seen Yu Yu Hakusho unedited you have not lived.

Some of the questions that you asked will be answered in this chapter. I hope that you read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters in it.

Chapter 2: It was…

BRING!!!

BRING!!!

Click.

"You have reached Botan's house! I am unable to come to the phone right now so if you would leave your name and a short message I'll call you back as soon as possible. Meow!"

BEEP!

"Hey, Botan? It's Kurama. Um… I'm really sorry about last night. If your there please pick up the phone. Well, when you get this message give me a call so we can talk things over okay? Bye," Kurama sat the pay phone into its holder and stepped out of the phone booth.

"She still not answering?" Yusuke asked leaning against a wall next to the payphone.

"Yah," Kurama said glumly also leaning against the wall.

"Maybe she really isn't home."

"That's unlikely. Botan doesn't usually get up early if she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"What did you do to piss her off so much anyway?"

"Well…on my part it was extremely stupid. We were out at dinner and everything was going pretty well and then Botan started to talk about her day at work. It might surprise you but that really isn't that interesting. So as she was talking I was kind of not listening."

"You weren't listening to a girl when she talked? You're right Kurama that was stupid."

"Well it actually didn't go wrong until apparently she asked me a question and I didn't respond. Then she asked if I was listening and I lied and said I was. Then she asked what the last thing was she said. I couldn't answer that so I didn't say anything for most likely a minute. Then Botan yelled at me for being a jerk and like every other guy and left."

"I thought you were suppose to be smart. I don't even think I'm THAT dumb."

"I don't see why she's so mad about it. It wasn't that bad."

"Sometimes it takes girls a while to get that they over reacted. She'll come around eventually. In the mean time let's get going to the arcade!"

"If you don't mind Yusuke I think I'll pass. I'm going to go make sure Botan's okay."

"What makes you think that she isn't?"

"I've called her like ten times she would have at least picked up the phone to yell at me and tell me to stop calling."

"Fine, we'll stop by her house on the way to the arcade."

Kurama and Yusuke soon arrived at Botan's house. Kurama stepped on the front door and knocked on it. No one answered.

"Okay she's not home. Let's get going," Yusuke said starting to walk away.

"Wait, something's not right," Kurama said. He put his hand on the doorknob and gently turned it. To his surprise it came open.

"Does Botan usually keep her front door unlocked?" Yusuke asked.

"Not that I know of," Kurama answered. He opened the door and walked into the house.

"Wait man. Do you really think that you should be going into her house without her permission?"

"I sense something. Something's wrong."

Yusuke sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Together they walked into the house. Kurama flipped on of the light switches that were on the wall but it didn't come on.

"Maybe she turned off the electricity to try and conserve it?" Yusuke suggested.

Kurama didn't say anything but continued to venture through the house. He turned off down the hallway while Yusuke went in the opposite direction. Kurama entered the kitchen. Everything seemed fine. Everything way just as tidy as it had always been.

Kurama was brought back to focus by Yusuke screaming from across the house.

"OH MY GOD!" Quickly Kurama ran down the hallway to where Yusuke was. He was standing in Botan's bedroom his eyes wide. Kurama turned around the corner and gasped. Botan was lying on her bed naked. The white sheets around her were stained red from her blood.

"Yusuke! Call 911!"

-------------------------------------

Kurama and Yusuke now joined with Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko and Koenma were in the waiting room of the hospital.

A nurse stepped out of Botan's room. She turned to Kurama. "We think that she'll live. It was very lucky that you found her when you did. If she had sat there for much longer she would have bled to death."

Kurama sighed a sigh of relief.

Soon a bunch of police officers entered to hospital. A few of them talked to the nurse before entering Botan's room.

"What are they here for?" Kuwabara asked.

"They say it could be a rape. The police are here to question her about what happened," Kurama explained.

Kuwabara cringed and then fell silent.

After a while the police stepped out of Botan's room. One of them turned to Kurama. "Are you Kurama?" he asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Come with me," he led Kurama down the hallway away from the others.

"I'm Detective Gadsre and this is our physiology specialist Karne," he said pointing to the women next to him. "Can you account for where you were last night?"

"Yes, I was at home. I went to bed about ten o'clock."

"Is there anyone to back that up?" Gadsre said jotting some things down on a pad of paper.

"No I was home alone. Do you really think that I would hurt her?"

"To tell you the truth we aren't sure if anyone really hurt her."

"What?" Kurama asked confused.

"We listened to her story and she says that someone did attack and rape her. Some things that she said were a little odd."

"Could you elaborate?"

"She said that the she hit the guy and he got made and his eyes glowed red. Then she says that he cut her across the throat with his nails and not an actual weapon."

"What are you trying to say?"

Karne stepped forward adjusting her glasses on her face, "In many cases that we have seen we have found that people that have attempted suicide and get caught in the process often there minds will make up a story so that others will not find them insane."

"You're saying that Botan tried to commit suicide?!" Kurama yelled appalled.

"Keep in mind that we aren't really sure of anything yet. We will be absolutely sure when we finish inspecting the house and rape kit. In the mean time be sure to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything," Gadsre said then walked down the hallway with Karne close behind.

Kurama just stood there. He shook his head in disbelief. He walked back to the others.

"So, what's up?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed, "They don't believe her story. They think she tried to commit suicide."

"That's outrageous!" Keiko said.

"I think we should talk to her and try to see if we can get a handle on what's going on," Koenma said standing up. He and Kurama disappeared into Botan's room.

Botan was sitting up in bed staring blankly out the window. As they entered she turned around. "Kurama!" she said happily.

Kurama sat down beside her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Kurama. I overreacted."

Koenma sat down opposite to Kurama. Botan looked solemn, "The police, they don't believe me do they?"

"No they don't," Kurama said.

"Botan I need you to tell me what happened last night," Koenma said.

Botan took in a deep breath. "After my date with Kurama I went to Shizuru's house. I think I had a few too many beers. I headed home at about four in the morning."

She went on, "When I got home I noticed that the lights wouldn't come on. I figured I had just blown a fuse. I went into my bedroom and I noticed a window was open. I shut it and then I felt a presence."

"What kind of presence?" Koenma asked.

"I don't know quite how to explain it. It was just a foreboding energy that was all around. After that I felt someone grab my neck and kiss me," Botan explained, "I didn't know who he was. I couldn't see him. He was talking about revenge or something. His voice was very familiar but I couldn't place it. Then he grabbed me by my wrists and pushed me down on the bed. I slapped him and that's when his eyes glowed red and he cut me across my neck," she began to cry.

"What happened next?" Koenma asked.

"He raped me," Botan said beginning to cry harder, "I begged him to stop but it just made things worse. After a while I passed out and the next thing I knew I was here."

Kurama closed his eyes. 'It's my fault this happened. If I hadn't been such a jerk!'

"We'll leave you to rest for a while," Koenma said and they left.

Outside her room Koenma explained it to everyone else.

"Story seems reasonable to me," Yusuke said, "I mean we know that there are demons and all."

"That is very true. We'll wait till the police have finished their investigation and then we will look things over ourselves," Koenma said.

Kurama looked around confused. "Where is Hiei?" he asked.

"He took off. Didn't say anything though," Kuwabara said.

Kurama sighed. That sounded just like Hiei.

--------------------------------------

Kurama spent the entire day at the hospital. Detective Gadsre called to tell him that they didn't find any evidence of an intruder at the house. The rape kit also didn't show any signs that Botan was telling the truth. It had truly been a long day.

Kurama set off for home at about ten. He was very confused. He didn't believe that Botan would commit suicide.

He began to walk up the steps to his house. He was surprised to find that he stepped in something wet. He looked down to see that he was standing in blood.

His eyes widened. Blood was dripping off the stairs to his house. A crumpled form was lying on his porch.

He rushed up only to find that it was Hiei. There was a gaping hole in his stomach. Kurama gingerly picked him up to find that he was alive and conscious.

"Hiei! What happened?!" he asked frantically.

Hiei spoke slowly, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "I came to your house to see if you were okay. You weren't home."

"Who attacked you?"

"It was…" Hiei began but was interrupted by more blood in his mouth.

"Hiei!" Kurama pleaded.

"It was Karasu."

Yes, you have read right. Don't yell at me I'm not insane. This is what happens when you watch toooooo much Anime and crime shows. Please don't ask why. I had the plot and needed a villain and I didn't want to make up a new character that had a grudge against Kurama so I decided to go with the first person that came to my mind that hated Kurama and yes it was Karasu.

Anyway, I decided to make this next chapter a long one since the other one was really short. Please review my story. I love hearing what you people think.


	3. Drastic Measures

Kurama's Suffering

A.N. Very few people have reviewed. But those that have seem to really like my story. I shall be nice to those of you that read. I am SO tired of school. I don't like going to school and getting homework. And our psycho student teacher loves to give us big projects and not enough time to work on them. Grrrr... I like staying home and watching Law and Order every day. Now that I have cable I can do that. I love cable. AND I got a new computer. The internet isn't much faster but it's faster than it was. : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will.

Chapter 3: Drastic Measures

Again Kurama was at the hospital. He was currently informing everyone about what Hiei had told him.

"He said it was Karasu," he said finishing up his story.

Everyone's eyes grew extremely wide. Keiko looked kind of confused not really knowing just how truly scary Karasu was. "But I thought he died," she said confused.

"He did," Koenma said, "Are you sure Hiei saw correctly?"

"I don't know. I didn't have time to ask him," Kurama said.

"That's impossible," Kuwabara said perturbed, "Kurama turned him into a flower."

Yusuke was silent. Finally he said, "But I thought Karasu was gay."

Everyone sweat-dropped. "That's the thing your most worried about," Koenma said.

"Look, hear me out. He was all over Kurama. If it was Karasu and he really did that to Botan... It just doesn't add up," Yusuke explained.

"He wouldn't have to be straight to do that," Koenma said.

"I think I saw this on a crime show once," Kuwabara said thoughtfully.

"Well it would kind of make since," Keiko said, "If Kurama did "kill" him in the Dark Tournament them he would probably hate Kurama. That would explain for why he told Botan he wanted revenge."

"Trust me, Karasu doesn't hate Kurama," Yusuke said jokingly.

"What are you hinting at?" Keiko asked.

"Have you not been here for the entire conversation? It was totally obvious that…" Yusuke was cut short by Kurama hitting him over the head. Yusuke sprawled forward onto the floor.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama didn't answer and just sat down in the chair that Yusuke had been sitting in.

"I'm sure it brings up bad memories for Kurama," Koenma said.

"More like disturbing," Yusuke said returning to his feet.

"Yusuke would you just shut up!" Keiko said.

Yusuke groaned but not wanting to get in an argument sat down in a chair next to Kuwabara. "So back on the matter at hand, how is Karasu alive?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed, "I don't know. By all means he shouldn't be alive."

"Let's not get to ahead of ourselves. For all we know Hiei might have been mistaken," Kuwabara said.

Kurama shuttered. He didn't like Karasu to begin with but the thought of him stalking him and trying to get revenge just freaked Kurama out.

Hiei had just regained consciousness. The doctors said that with that kind of injury it was amazing that he was still alive. Everyone was in his hospital room to talk to him about what happened.

"Are you sure it was Karasu?" Koenma said.

"If it wasn't him it was someone that looked a whole lot like him," Hiei said calmly, "I'm almost positive."

"Why'd you let your self get hurt like that? I thought you were stronger than that," Kuwabara said disappointedly.

"I was caught off guard," Hiei said defensively.

"It doesn't matter," Koenma said trying to stop a fight from breaking out. "What exactly happened?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and sighed. "I went to Kurama's house to make sure that he was doing okay with the whole thing with Botan. When I got there I suddenly felt a shooting pain through my back. I turned around to see Karasu standing behind me."

"Are you SURE it was Karasu?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I am."

Kurama plopped down in a chair next to Hiei's bed placing his head in his hands. 'How could this possibly get any worse?' he thought to himself.

Suddenly a loud beeping noise sounded through the room. A voice came over the phone line next to the bed, "Hiei, you have a phone call."

"Phone call?" Hiei asked confused.

"Please pick up the phone located next to your bed," the voice finished and left.

Hiei stared at the phone puzzled then at everyone in the room.

"Put it on speaker phone," Koenma commanded.

Hiei poked the button on the phone for speaker phone. No sound came out of the phone.

"Um, you do know how to work one of those things don't you Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course I do! How stupid do you think I am!" Hiei said offensively.

"Do you want an answer to that?" Yusuke said smugly.

Suddenly an evil laugh sprang forth from the speaker phone. Yusuke along with everyone else sprang back in surprise.

Kurama felt sick. He knew that laugh.

"_Amusing. Even in a situation like this you still manage to make jokes Yusuke," _a sinister voice said over the speaker phone.

Everyone in the room froze.

"_I take it by your expressions that you're surprised to hear from me. It's been a long time Kurama."_

"Expressions?" Koenma asked perturbed.

"_That's right Koenma. I'm watching you right now."_

Kurama felt something lurch in his throat. He might just get sick yet.

"What the fuck did you do to Botan and Hiei!" Yusuke screamed into the speaker phone.

"_Calm yourself Yusuke. To tell you the truth I was trying to get Kurama mad and not you," _Karasu said cooly.

"Kurama's plenty mad! He just won't say it!" Yusuke said angrily, "You really messed up though. Neither of your victims died!"

"_True enough. Botan was supposed to die but unfortunately Kurama got to her before that. However I knew that Hiei wouldn't die by that minor wound. Give your friend some credit."_

Hiei shrugged, "I am a demon."

Kuwabara stood dumbfounded by the whole situation. Kurama began to nervously twitch his left foot. Yusuke gritted his teeth and punched the wall. Koenma looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

"_It seems that I haven't done enough to make you mad yet Kurama. I will have to try more drastic measures."_

Yusuke turned back to the phone. "I think you've done plenty already you bastard!"

"_Maybe do if I was trying to upset you. But Kurama has remained calm. In saying that..."_ suddenly the phone went dead.

Kurama's head shot up. "Get down!" he yelled.

To late.

Trough the window of the room a solitary bullet appeared shattering the glass. The bullet struck Kuwabara in the side of the head. He fell to the ground dead.

Yusuke stood wide eyed at what had just happened. A few tears began to run down his cheeks. He knelt down beside Kuwabara's body.

"No...Kuwabara..." he said softly.

Kurama clenched his fists in anger. "Damn you Karasu," he muttered to himself.

Yusuke looked out the shattered window with rage in his eyes. "I'll kill him!"

A.N.: Yes, very mean to kill Kuwabara but he really didn't do much in this fic so it was probably for the best. The next chapter should be a good one. Review and I'll try and get it up sooner than I got this one up.


	4. To anyone interested

Author's Note:

Okay, after looking over how I've written these fanfictions I am embarrassed by how dumb they all sound to me. True, they were written three years ago if not more and my writing style has improved greatly since then.

Anyways, to get to the point, I'm thinking of rewriting my fics and making them better, both plot wise and style wise. If this in any way interests you, e-mail me at or review for this chapter. If people don't care that much, I might re-up them anyway, out of my own personal boredom.

In the case of 'Kurama's Suffering' this story is mostly going to get a style make-over. I'll also probably rename this one because the more I think about it the more I hate the title. As far as the storyline goes, I was fairly happy with this plot line. It's original (at least a little) and isn't totally lame.

Let me know if this in ANY way interests any of you, if you care anymore.

In other news, while I probably won't be working on anything on my own for a while, I will be working on a group story with two of my friends. The title is to be announced but I'll let you know on my profile when it's up. When it is, feel free to check it out!

Until later, Sano99


End file.
